Welcome to Sooga
by Sukaiari
Summary: I didn't know what to do, he was so brave, I was so grateful, I didn't even say thanks, I guess I was in too much shock, thats it I'm not taking it anymore, I'm going with him...but how?


**I looked up at Ninja Hall and sighed, ready for another long day.**

**Ninja Hall had nothing to do with ninja's, we just sat there and watched our mentor throw Shuriken stars at a target board on the wall…for 9 hours, it was driving me crazy, and the other people at ninja hall hated me too, as a matter of fact, everyone in my town hated me, I'll start the story from the beginning…**

**My name is Seki and I live in a dull town…a VERY dull town, the whole place is grey, the sky has always been grey, I heard a rumour that in most places the sky is BLUE…I mean How does that work?! I've only known it to be grey but whatever, I don't know if I have any family, I've never seen them in my life, I have to live in a garden shed and weirdly that part isn't the worst part.**

**Ok so once I tried to adventure outside my town, I got sent back straight away but on the way I saw two flowers THAT HAD COLOUR on the grass, obviously just outside my town so I picked them up and put them in my hair, they were a really pretty pink colour.**

**BIG MISTAKE…as soon as everyone saw them they got really angry at me for "ruining out town" they tried to take away the flowers but I ran for it and hid them inside the storage part of the bus nearby, that bus has been going for many years and the same guy drives it and stops at the shop, leaving the storage area open, no one is allowed on the bus though, if anyone even dares to enter (which I'm pretty sure no one does anymore) he drives them off to some place no one knows about and leaves them there where they can never get away from…probably not a nice place to go to, that tells me enough to never step foot in that bus.**

**Anyway the people chasing me gave up after I threw the flowers in the bus, I guess no one wanted to attempt to get in and pull them out.**

**Well that was good for the flowers but after that nothing good would ever happen to me again…well nothing good was happening so far and everyone hated me trying to bring colour into the town.**

**I was still waiting outside Ninja Hall for the gong to ring, I wandered over to the drain pipes, they were always open, I've always wanted to jump down there and look around, but everyone in Ninja Hall says its super dangerous down there because the sewage water is very deep and all ninja weapons that no one used anymore got thrown down there so you wouldn't know if you were going to hit something underwater and this one is probably a lie but someone in Ninja Hall overheard that there's a group of Piranha's down there…but there's no way I'm believing that one.**

**The gong rang and we all went in Ninja Hall, I had to sit next to another girl who really hated me the most, her name was Anita, usually her friend Hailey was there and when them two were together it was awful for me, but today Hailey wasn't in, she must off been ill or something and the weirdest thing happened, Anita started talking to me.**

"**How are you Seki?" she asked smiling.**

"**I…I'm fine," I was feeling nervous as I said it, I was suspicious that she was up to something, it was so weird.**

**Even when Hailey came back Anita still spoke to me nice and we started hanging out after we left from Ninja Hall everyday.**

**A few weeks later, I was still hanging out with Anita everyday and I felt bad of being suspicious of her before, today was the last day we were ever going to go to Ninja Hall, I guess it wasn't as popular as before so we were all having a fun event for the last day, when the day ended some demolisher people were coming to smash down Ninja Hall, I guess that was a good thing.**

**The end of the day came and we were going to watch the final moments of Ninja Hall when Anita came running up to me.**

"**Seki, you've got to see this!" She screamed at me.**

"**Hold on, I want to watch this," I looked at her, she looked desperate to show me whatever it was so I sighed and nodded my head, I followed her over to the drain pipe, a bunch of people from Ninja Hall were staring down, I guess it must be something really serious.**

"**What is it?" I asked nervously, the other people in Ninja Hall still didn't like me so I didn't know if I should say anything, they were all pretty ok with me asking though, maybe because it was important.**

"**It's a…I don't know, something is sparkling in the water!" One of the boys said, he was called Eugene.**

"**Can I see?" I asked timidly.**

"**I don't know Seki, " They all stared over at me, I wasn't sure if they didn't want me to get hurt or if they were just being cruel and were trying to leave me out again, well I didn't care either way.**

"**Well, I'm looking, I want to see!" I said boldly and walked past all of them and started staring down, I couldn't see anything, I stared down harder.**

"**Well that's works pretty good for us then!" I heard Hailey sneer, so I turned around and saw Anita quickly reaching her arms out to push me in the chest, I felt myself falling backwards into the drain pipe.**

_**SLASH SPLASH **_**I managed to grab onto something, it was a ninja sword but it wasn't the tip of****It so I could hold on, I was so confused so I decided to call up.**

"**WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" I was trying to scream in between mouthfuls of yucky sewage water.**

"**What do you think, did you really think I would want to be friends with you!" I heard Anita laughing and the rest of them join in.**

"**What an awesome plan we had, I can't believe you fell for it!" Hailey was giggling.**

**That was when it hit me, it was a trick, they were going to send me down here on the last day of Ninja Hall at the very end of the day so there wouldn't be anyway for me to get out.**

"**Only an idiot would fall for that!" Eugene called down and I think I heard him high-five someone, I tried to watch up angrily but the water really was deep.**

**Someone put a big pile of bricks on top of the drain pipe so my screams would be blocked out, I couldn't hold on to the sword much longer, it was being held by a bunch of other swords and stars and I was pulling the sword down an inch every second I was holding on, and when the sword slipped everything else will fall in too, and I don't think I can avoid 200 ninja weapons all at once.**

**I heard a noise outside, a big truck, I tried to call out again because I knew the demolishers had no idea I was stuck down here, I heard the building and the drain pipes shaking, I have a feeling that the people had already smashed down part of Ninja Hall.**

**Just as that happened I slipped off the sword and fell in the water, the sword was in a really awkward position now and all the other ninja items wouldn't be staying there for long, so I tried to swim off as far as I could but there was no way I would make it in time, I felt more shaking, I looked up, I could see the top of the drain pipe and the wall above me crumbling, at any second it was all going to fall down on top of me, with the ninja items being released at the same time.**

**I heard a noise, the sword slid out of its position and into the water, all the other items were sent flying, I went to swim off but then I saw light as the wall above me started to fall down, I turned around, the swords and stars were flying right at me and at that second the whole wall came down…and there was nowhere to run…**


End file.
